<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Yes sir" by Gomo66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624249">"Yes sir"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66'>Gomo66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Slavery, Consensual Submission, Dom Jordan, Dom Kevin Keller, Dom Liam Dunbar, Dom Stiles, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom harvey kinkle, Dom/Sub AU, He's pretending to be a Dom, M/M, Multi, Other, Riverdale and Beacon hills combined, Rough Sex, Sub Archie Andrew's, Sub Billy, Sub Nicholas scratch, Sub Nick, Sub Scott McCall, Sub Stiles, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Sub Theo reaken, Switch Moose mason, Switch Stiles, Switch Stiles Stilinski, Switch garret, assumed consent, combined au, kink play, no supernatural, pain play, rough dom, scent kinks, sub nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being placed as a switch stiles has to live a double life. One where he spends his time dominating submissive and then the other hiding away trying to find the perfect dominant. </p><p>Government position placement au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews/Moose Mason, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Kevin keller/billy(caos), Liam Dunbar/Garrett, Liam Dunbar/Nolan, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Moose mason/billy(caos), More to come..., Nicholas scratch/billy(caos), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, harvey kinkle/billy(caos), stiles stilinski/billy(caos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Switch" stiles nodded. Trying to be polite. "Normally switches are given collars and cuffs-"</p><p>"I just want a cuff." Stiles looked up from the paper, the word didn't make sense to him. He was certain he'd get Dom, so much so that he has already learned rope work and other skills, Scott was a more than willing volunteer which helped but... Switch. </p><p>"You do know as a switch you will need to submit in some format to a Domminant."</p><p>"Yes I know but I will present as a Dom to the public, so I would like my file sealed and a black cuff, preferably with black stainless steel as well." The technician nodded getting up. Stiles looked over at the scanner, it had betrayed him. It was supposed to give him Dom, he could live his life slapping the asses of his submissive and fucking them hard. Now it's telling him that if someone presses the right buttons in stiles head that he would submit. He turned away before getting physically angry at the machine. He'd need his composer. Especially for what was going to happen next. </p><p>"Melissa, hey" stiles smiled as she walked over. </p><p>"Hey, how did everything go?"</p><p>"Nothing I didn't expect" stiles shrugged as the tech returned with the cuff. </p><p>"Well you and Scott need to come over for dinner one night, I finally got the stove fixed and I've been aching to actually cook"  she smiled. </p><p>"I'm sure he'll be excited." Stiles fitted the cuff signing the papers and standing up. "I'll see you soon" he hugged Melissa leaving the hospital. She would technically be able to veiw that he was switch. She was president of the hospital, she could get dirt on anyone. Luckily she was a good person, if stiles was in that position... He'd know more dirt on people.</p><p>Stiles drove back to his apartment, it was down the road and still technically attached to his father property but  no one could walk in on him anymore. It was a split level, three bedrooms with one being on its own floor. It wasn't grand like his father's house. But it was better for him and Scott.  He got inside seeing Scott sit in their den on his computer.</p><p>"So was it obvious all around?" Scott tugged on the chain getting it out from his sweatshirt letting the dark black chain fall against his chest. </p><p>"I got switch" stiles said it with a seething hatred towards the idea. </p><p>"Oh" Scott shifted and stiles crossed his arms. </p><p>"I can still Dom your ass like crazy so be careful about what you say." Stiles pointed at Scott moving into the room more</p><p>"No- nothing like that. But... You are going to have to submit, to someone" Scott shrugged. "I can't do it. Needs to be a Dom" </p><p>"have people posted yet?" Stiles asked, putting away the hate, it wasn't Scott's fault that he was stuck in this position.</p><p>"Yeah" Scott motioned for the couch and stiles joined him sitting and leaning on Scott. Scott adjusted resting his head on stiles, their normal position for when they were relaxed like this, only stiles couldn't let the tension go in him.</p><p>"Okay, so you are the newest... You are gunna lie about it?"</p><p>"You and whoever doms me will be the only ones to ever know" Scott nodded turning back to the feed. </p><p>"I obviously got sub, uh Lydia and Allison got Dom... I'm guessing that's still out of the picture?"</p><p>"Scott we nearly threw up in health last year looking at a vagina in a video. I don't think we like girls" stiles shook his head and Scott gave a little nod. "And no. Both of them would spread it like wildfire"</p><p>"that is true... Liam Dunbar he posted dom" Scott looked up and stiles bit his lip.</p><p>"While I'm sure it would be fun... No."</p><p>"Why?" Scott could only see the upside. A strong dominant that has a caring personality. It would be another version of how stiles is dominant. </p><p>"Unless he hits a growthspirt. I don't want someone who's shorter than me." Stiles scrolled the feed down more.</p><p>"For both? Cuz your losing options" Scott looked as another sub passed.</p><p>"No I'm fine with a shorter sub" stiles tilted his head at the screen again. "Not a surprise Archie is a sub. I think you two are tied for biggest slut" stiles chuckled.</p><p>"what?" Scott looked up shocked.</p><p>"You volunteered when the urinal was broken to take its place Scott. You drank ten guys piss that day and it was kinda weird for the whole team" stiles looked over the boy, he could also bring up that he has a perminant gape to his hole, courtesy of stiles himself. Scott had also given up on washing his crotch and ass because he knew it drove guys crazy. </p><p>"I think it brought us together more, besides, you pissed in my mouth" Scott frowned.</p><p>"Yeah... I know your a pig, and I do that all the time" stiles moved Scott's hand moving the page down. "Keller is a Dom and Moose is switch..." </p><p>"Either of them?" Scott saw as hope filled stiles eyes. Moose was already hiding his sexuality and his love for kevin for at least six months between 8th grade and freshman year.</p><p>"They say they want to share, and be public" stiles imaginary reality was shattered. He had to admit, riding Moose seemed... Somewhat enjoyable, in theory.</p><p>"nudes are gunna fill this thing up real quick" Scott chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah and I don't want any of me in a collar existing." Scott nodded again and stiles scrolled more. "Billy sub... Might have to go after that"</p><p>"he broke his arm too. Harvey is a Dom." Stiles looked down more.</p><p>"Yeah and him and nick are going to be fucking practically every second of the day" stiles shook his head. "Besides he's been very public about his conquests in the past" stiles turned back against the couch. </p><p>"We could figure that out later... Cuz Ya know now everything's... Like fully legal. We could have some fun" Scott smirked leaning in. </p><p>"We could have some fun" stiles leaned in kissing Scott, then biting his lip somewhat hard and pushing him back against the couch. </p><p>"Fuck" Scott pulled away</p><p>"Yeah. We'd do that too" stiles hovered over Scott running a hand over his chest. "Now... Do I need to work those ass cheeks before we get started?"</p><p>"Yes sir" Scott laid back feeling himself already get overwhelmed by stiles. The way he mixed pain and pleasure made Scott weak every time.  Stiles smirked lifting Scott back slapping his ass. "Fuck" Scott smiled as the pain radiated out, then it stopped... "Whats up" Scott looked up to see stiles eyes fixed on the computer.</p><p>"Theo reaken got sub"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So? Don't you hate him?"</p><p>"I despised him because I always thought that he was going to be a stupid rival Dom, that I'd have to fight for a sub because he'd want one just to piss me off."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"He doesn't like that he's a sub" stiles smirked at the post. "Not what I expected, don't hit me up, don't think I won't kick your ass if you try anything" stiles laughed again. "Such a little bitch, wonder who he's gunna pick" </p><p>"your crotch is vibrating..." Scotts leg moved and stiles felt it. He took out his phone seeing a text. </p><p>"No... Fucking... way"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"He asked if I wanted to do a test run, if he likes it he wants to fully commit to me." Stiles bit his lip. </p><p>"Is that all?" Scott shifted looking over the phone. "He seems to be pretty into himself. What sub sends a shot of his crotch and not his ass." The photo was a whole body shot of Theo, he was wearing dark gray briefs grabbing the base of his bulge. Making his dick show all the way through the leg of the brief.</p><p>"His ass is in the mirror" stiles pointed. The reflection showed how the briefs really were, on their last legs, the fabric was almost torn apart by his ass. </p><p>"I swear I'll be a good boy" Scott read the next message. </p><p>"He's only messaged me" stiles scrolled showing a screenshot of Theo's dms. </p><p>"He's serious..." Scott looked down and stiles shoved him back. </p><p>"You realize, even if he is fully pledged to only service me. I don't need to only service his needs, I'd still be able to take care of you" stiles kissed Scott's side pushing up his sweatshirt. "I'll take care of you forever. But I also know your going to get another Dom... And I'm fine if you want to fully commit to him"</p><p>"I'm not committing to anyone, you said it best, I'm kinda a big slut" Scott smiled and stiles nodded biting his side. Scott moaned out feeling his dick spring against his jeans. </p><p>"But. Before we get started for real" stiles leaned back sending theo a message. Stiles smirked tugging Scott's jeans off. "Now he doesn't have to wait." </p><p>Theos foot wouldn't stop tapping. He sent stiles a good nude, a ton of messages and pretty much confessed that he wanted to submit solely to stiles. The perfect deal for someone so dominant. And all he got back was a "k" K? Theo walked around his room looking into he closet, did he need to wear something more slutty, show that he was really committed. He though a three year old pair that can't handle him anymore would be flattering. He tugged his chain off stripping down to be fully nude. Naturally he grabbed himself stroking, letting the thoughts that he always knew he had seep up to the top. He wasn't dominant in any way. But even in the moment the idea of slapping stiles across the face wasn't a bad one.</p><p>Fully erect he put on assless trunks. His dick curved making it obscene. This time he sent ten photos, the last one with his load covering his chest. He put away his dick back into he underwear and got off his dildo to shower, this time he'd leave stiles with a cold shoulder. </p><p>Stiles was fucking Scott, Cumming in his ass as the messages came in. Scott whined as stiles phone continued to buzz.  Stiles ignored them eating out Scott, getting his own cum and then sharing it with Scott as well. He stood up from their bed looking at his phone. </p><p>"Ten picture messages from Theo..." He turned to Scott who was licking up his own load. "Wanna see?"</p><p>"Sure" Scott turned accepting the kiss that stiles gave him before looking at the screen. "Those are much better underwear" the first shot had Theo on his knees in front of the mirror. The next had him playing with a dildo. Getting it down his throat, his eyes were red in the next one. Then he had a shot of his ass taking the dildo and then him playing with his dick while he road the dildo. Finally a shot of him on his bed with cum in his chest. He specifically said to stiles that he was thinking of stiles' dick filling him and it's what he finished thinking of. "He's a slut"</p><p>"Yes he is" stiles smirked saving all the photos. "He seems desperate too" stiles sent back a date and a time telling him that he had to give stiles at least three hours without clean out or aftercare. Stiles turned kissing Scott again. "You aren't jealous are you?"</p><p>"Only that I don't get to watch you break him" Scott smirked getting up."I suggest pizza for dinner" </p><p>"agreed" stiles stood with him, "but maybe let's get the lube off of us first" Scott nodded. </p><p>"We could use it one more time in the shower" he moved over playing with stiles dick. </p><p>"Your gunna make me shoot blanks by the end of the night" Scott nodded and stiles turned him slapping his red ass. "Alright common"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, half of the sophomore class was covered in marks and smelt like sex. Stiles leaned against this locker with Scott watching people walk by. Some subs holding their doms hands, others clearly already obsessed with a one night hook up. Stiles pushed off his locker finally spotting a perticular truck go by. He and Scott walked out into the parking lot catching Theo parking. </p><p>"That was quite the show you sent me" stiles chuckled handing Scott his bag. Theo rolled down his window biting his lip. </p><p>"I thought you said tonight?" His eyes darted around not staying focused. </p><p>"I know, but I want to know what I should take out, let's talk" stiles motioned to the door and Theo unlocked it. "Scotty, Go and find someplace in the library, text me the spot" </p><p>"Okay" Scott took stiles bag walking back to the school and stiles got in the truck. Closing the door stiles turn leaning against it. </p><p>"So you want to submit to me" stiles stated bluntly</p><p>"Yeah..." Theos eyes darted down."You seem like you'd be a good Dom... Scott's always happy" Theo blushed a little. </p><p>"I'd be happy to Dom you. But, first I have to ask what your sheet has on it."</p><p>"Yeah... Umm I was given a ten on masochism's scale." Theo took out the small sheet, containing all the information that was gathered during the test.</p><p>"Ten? That's high" stiles bit his lip. Theo was a true masochist... Stiles himself had gotten a 6, not that he'd share that. </p><p>"Yeah... I was highest of the day for awhile" </p><p>"the limits 15, right?" Theo nodded and stiles shook his head. "Well I can deliver in that way. Scott is an 8 so I'm sure that I can push it up a notch"</p><p>"and my level is 5 of the sub scale with a note of brattyness" Theo looked down. "They gave me something the other day but I was throwing up for like twenty minutes after"</p><p>"Don't take that. I'll just deal with you being bratty and punish you more often"</p><p>"Okay... I guess that's better, it made me feel weird after too"</p><p>"to some subs it's like someone taking Adderall when they have no focus. It tries to fix things. But it can go wrong more times than not." Stiles moved his hand rubbing Theos neck. Finding his collar. "How do you feel now?"</p><p>"Fine. I'm nervous about later..." </p><p>"Well, I don't have anything better to do so I'll stay and watch you play. Then we can head back to my place."</p><p>"You don't have to stay. I'm fine driving over myself"</p><p>"oh you are driving yourself home after tonight I just want to see you play"</p><p>"oh... Okay Theo offered a small smile. </p><p>"I'm not letting you sleep over the first night. Maybe in the future if your a good boy" stiles hand moved over petting Theos neck. Stiles felt the chill go down Theos spine as he said good boy, stiles grin grew, he had to test the waters. "And i have a feeling you want to be a good bitch for me"</p><p>"I do sir" Theo felt stiles wrap his hand around the collar. "I've always wanted it to be you" Theo couldn't keep eye contact, the truth of his crush on stiles finally making his cheeks red. </p><p>"everyone was so sure you'd be a Dom" stiles pet Theos hair. "But I am glad that you aren't. Because then you'd be competition. What do you have first period?"</p><p>"I had sex dynamics but now it's the sub studies thing. So I'm free for today... Unless my Dom has something for me" he looked up biting his lip hard.</p><p>"Come to the library with me, we can get the boring stuff done and if you like it then you can submit them to the office tomorrow" stiles was happy at Theos reaction. Another chill, something that made Theo seem very cute. </p><p>"Okay" Theo smiled and stiles tugged his chain lightly motioning for the school. </p><p>"Common" stiles got out and Theo followed him into the building. It felt weird for Theo. In dynamics it's always the sub getting doors, being second. But stiles insisted, holding the door, letting Theo sit on his own. He wasn't acting much like a Dom would. But Theo appreciated the care in how stiles approached everything. Soft touches that Theo was sure we're only for school, stiles hand moving around his shoulder as they walked. The petting of his hair sent Theo into a state that he hadn't get before. A true calm in a single motion. </p><p>They joined Scott and stiles explained the day. That Scott would go and lay out all the toys that stiles had requested. Theo must have not been paying attention because Scott had a list on his phone... Theo could only read a single word before Scott moved. "Crops" stiles intended on using several crops on him. Theo could see it in some subs, the sore asses that were both a good and bad thing, the bite marks that even Scott had. Stiles seemed capible. </p><p>"Theo, you there?"</p><p>"Yeah sorry" Theo shook his head. "I guess those brat meds messed with me a bit more than I originally thought" he looked down and stiles nodded taking his hand. </p><p>"It's fine. We were saying. Scott is going to be in the den for the scene. He had some noise canceling headphones and he's also fine hearing some screams. So you can be as loud as you want when we do things."</p><p>"So... I'm guessing we're doing a full suite of things. To see what works?"</p><p>"Yeah. See my guess is that you'll like these things that I've picked out. Because they are kinda the basics. If you have something against one then it is going to be a bit of a pain in the ass to work with. It's really a bit for me to know what you want in the future and for you to see if you like my domming skills." Theo nodded wondering what stiles would have in store for him.</p><p>It stuck with him the whole day. Crops, if that was one thing he was getting whipped for sure. Probably fucked, probably would have to do something degrading to himself too. Years of training had always pushed those things down but now he was here being told that he had to fully embrace it all. Accept what he hasn't. </p><p>Stiles could see how nervous Theo was, he knew the boy was amazing at football. But today he seemed off. Not doing badly just not fulfilling his mythic title that the county gave him. Although the whole team seemed off. New roles were added to their lives and one of the Co captains was taken out. Poor billy on the side lines, broken arm and using his jacket tkohide it. Probably in too much pain to enjoy the pleasure of pain that he wants. </p><p>Stiles shook his head as practice ended, finally he could get to what he wanted.The next day, half of the sophomore class was covered in marks and smelt like sex. Stiles leaned against this locker with Scott watching people walk by. Some subs holding their doms hands, others clearly already obsessed with a one night hook up. Stiles pushed off his locker finally spotting a perticular truck go by. He and Scott walked out into the parking lot catching Theo parking. </p><p>"That was quite the show you sent me" stiles chuckled handing Scott his bag. Theo rolled down his window biting his lip. </p><p>"I thought you said tonight?" His eyes darted around not staying focused. </p><p>"I know, but I want to know what I should take out, let's talk" stiles motioned to the door and Theo unlocked it. "Scotty, Go and find someplace in the library, text me the spot" </p><p>"Okay" Scott took stiles bag walking back to the school and stiles got in the truck. Closing the door stiles turn leaning against it. </p><p>"So you want to submit to me" stiles stated bluntly</p><p>"Yeah..." Theos eyes darted down."You seem like you'd be a good Dom... Scott's always happy" Theo blushed a little. </p><p>"I'd be happy to Dom you. But, first I have to ask what your sheet has on it."</p><p>"Yeah... Umm I was given a ten on masochism's scale." Theo took out the small sheet, containing all the information that was gathered during the test.</p><p>"Ten? That's high" stiles bit his lip. Theo was a true masochist... Stiles himself had gotten a 6, not that he'd share that. </p><p>"Yeah... I was highest of the day for awhile" </p><p>"the limits 15, right?" Theo nodded and stiles shook his head. "Well I can deliver in that way. Scott is an 8 so I'm sure that I can push it up a notch"</p><p>"and my level is 5 of the sub scale with a note of brattyness" Theo looked down. "They gave me something the other day but I was throwing up for like twenty minutes after"</p><p>"Don't take that. I'll just deal with you being bratty and punish you more often"</p><p>"Okay... I guess that's better, it made me feel weird after too"</p><p>"to some subs it's like someone taking Adderall when they have no focus. It tries to fix things. But it can go wrong more times than not." Stiles moved his hand rubbing Theos neck. Finding his collar. "How do you feel now?"</p><p>"Fine. I'm nervous about later..." </p><p>"Well, I don't have anything better to do so I'll stay and watch you play. Then we can head back to my place."</p><p>"You don't have to stay. I'm fine driving over myself"</p><p>"oh you are driving yourself home after tonight I just want to see you play"</p><p>"oh... Okay Theo offered a small smile. </p><p>"I'm not letting you sleep over the first night. Maybe in the future if your a good boy" stiles hand moved over petting Theos neck. Stiles felt the chill go down Theos spine as he said good boy, stiles grin grew, he had to test the waters. "And i have a feeling you want to be a good bitch for me"</p><p>"I do sir" Theo felt stiles wrap his hand around the collar. "I've always wanted it to be you" Theo couldn't keep eye contact, the truth of his crush on stiles finally making his cheeks red. </p><p>"everyone was so sure you'd be a Dom" stiles pet Theos hair. "But I am glad that you aren't. Because then you'd be competition. What do you have first period?"</p><p>"I had sex dynamics but now it's the sub studies thing. So I'm free for today... Unless my Dom has something for me" he looked up biting his lip hard.</p><p>"Come to the library with me, we can get the boring stuff done and if you like it then you can submit them to the office tomorrow" stiles was happy at Theos reaction. Another chill, something that made Theo seem very cute. </p><p>"Okay" Theo smiled and stiles tugged his chain lightly motioning for the school. </p><p>"Common" stiles got out and Theo followed him into the building. It felt weird for Theo. In dynamics it's always the sub getting doors, being second. But stiles insisted, holding the door, letting Theo sit on his own. He wasn't acting much like a Dom would. But Theo appreciated the care in how stiles approached everything. Soft touches that Theo was sure we're only for school, stiles hand moving around his shoulder as they walked. The petting of his hair sent Theo into a state that he hadn't get before. A true calm in a single motion. </p><p>They joined Scott and stiles explained the day. That Scott would go and lay out all the toys that stiles had requested. Theo must have not been paying attention because Scott had a list on his phone... Theo could only read a single word before Scott moved. "Crops" stiles intended on using several crops on him. Theo could see it in some subs, the sore asses that were both a good and bad thing, the bite marks that even Scott had. Stiles seemed capible. </p><p>"Theo, you there?"</p><p>"Yeah sorry" Theo shook his head. "I guess those brat meds messed with me a bit more than I originally thought" he looked down and stiles nodded taking his hand. </p><p>"It's fine. We were saying. Scott is going to be in the den for the scene. He had some noise canceling headphones and he's also fine hearing some screams. So you can be as loud as you want when we do things."</p><p>"So... I'm guessing we're doing a full suite of things. To see what works?"</p><p>"Yeah. See my guess is that you'll like these things that I've picked out. Because they are kinda the basics. If you have something against one then it is going to be a bit of a pain in the ass to work with. It's really a bit for me to know what you want in the future and for you to see if you like my domming skills." Theo nodded wondering what stiles would have in store for him.</p><p>It stuck with him the whole day. Crops, if that was one thing he was getting whipped for sure. Probably fucked, probably would have to do something degrading to himself too. Years of training had always pushed those things down but now he was here being told that he had to fully embrace it all. Accept what he hasn't. </p><p>Stiles could see how nervous Theo was, he knew the boy was amazing at football. But today he seemed off. Not doing badly just not fulfilling his mythic title that the county gave him. Although the whole team seemed off. New roles were added to their lives and one of the Co captains was taken out. Poor billy on the side lines, broken arm and using his jacket tkohide it. Probably in too much pain to enjoy the pleasure of pain that he wants. </p><p>Stiles shook his head as practice ended, finally he could get to what he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo pulled in behind stiles. Parking his truck and following stiles into the garage. Stiles told him not to shower after practice. To keep in his sweaty tights and to just cover up his obscene ass. Theo took it as a compliment but stiles had brought it up enough that Theo had to wonder if there was something was wrong with it. </p><p>"From here one we start the practice scene, you will only refer to me as sir when we are engaging in play, outside you may call me sir or my name but I expect respect. Now, limits"</p><p>"blood... Shit... Cutting... I'd like to ask that you don't cane my feet sir... But I understand that it is an effective pushiment.. And I will change my limits for you sir" Theo looked down in a sort of self disappointment.</p><p>"Fuck" stiles turned away. "You really have never done anything have you?"Stiles turned back leaning against the wall.</p><p>"No sir" theo soon his head. </p><p>"Virgin?"</p><p>"To... Everything. The closest I've gotten was with Moose during the dynamics class, the bondage quiz. We were each others bondage tester." Theo blushed. </p><p>"Okay. I'm guessing your parents were very stuck in the old ways of Dom sub stuff. Before it was really regulated and fixed?" Stiles remembered his father talking about it. It was wild and crazy, unregulated and unsafe all around before the government took over fully. </p><p>"Yes sir" </p><p>"Okay. Your limits, I never cross. You don't change for me, I adapt for what you need" stiles hand pet Theo. Clearly he had been tearing himself apart from the idea of having to change himself. </p><p>"Really sir?" Theo met stiles eyes with hope. </p><p>"Of course. Now I won't be doing anything with blood or Shit, they are limits for me too. Cutting is something that I didn't think the most depraved masochists really want. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave anything perminant in the first place. Also I won't give you a punishment that disables you for days or even weeks. I know you have your own life. Now anything else?"</p><p>"I-i really don't like the idea of being spat on... My bio dad did it and..." He trailed off taking a breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that Theo" stiles was wrapped around him and Theo felt weird. Like he was for once protected. </p><p>"It's fine my step dad is alot better. it just brings me back to being a kid... Where being sub was weak"</p><p>"subs are anything but weak. Your able to take beatings that would break most doms." Stiles guided Theo inside closing the garage door. "Now. I want you to clean out. Try and get into a normal headspace. And come out to the room when your ready" </p><p>Stiles led Theo into the basement with dark gray walls and dark red lighting. There was a bed but a black sheet was clearly covering toys. As well as a series of other sheets covering other gear. Theo went into the bathroom which lacked the red room asthetic. Instead being fairly modern and pretty useful to him for cleaning out too. </p><p>Stiles had snuck off and cleaned out while Theo in the bathroom. Theo would have to learn that stiles was a Dom focused on his own pleasure as well as Theos pleasure. </p><p>Stiles returned in time to swap clothes out. He put in the layers of leather and leaned against the bed admiring Scotts polishing skills. </p><p>His vest was immaculate even though it was covered in jizz stains for days. His pants and boots were perfect as well. He slid on his jacket Leaving his dress shirt from school being the only non leather that Theo would see. </p><p>Theo walked out in the gear again minus the shorts. Stiles was very clear. His ass had to clean but he had to keep the sweaty gear on. Stiles clearly had a musk fetish, anyone who shared personal space with Scott would know he uses the smallest amount of deoderent possible, or preferably, none. He walked over and stiles smiled. </p><p>"feeling better?" Theo nodded and stiles moved tugging on Theos collar, bringing him closer. "Good, in here, this comes off and this goes on, I do it. You don't touch your collar besides showers and when you have to take it off." Stiles showed the collar Theo would have to wear, about an inch thick of leather. Theo nodded letting stiles take off the chain and put on the collar. "Now, I'm sure you want to be a good boy, so tell me, what do you think I have in store for you?"</p><p>"Probably spanking... Maybe more sir" Theo blushed and stiles nodded. </p><p>"You seemed nervous at practice. We're you worried about being spanked" stiles hand was moved down to Theos ass, massaging and playing with it lightly. </p><p>"Yes and no sir... I think I like it but I'm worried that I won't be a good sub if I don't"</p><p>"There's plenty of things to do with a sub besides spanking, I'm going to have some fun with your holes, your dick, your nipples too" Theo nodded and stiles moved taking a deep breath. "And that's not even covering all the amazing scents you have on you. I bet your feet stink, I love smelly feet, gets me into the fucking mood"</p><p>"I've always been told my feet smell sir... Apparently my hole does too"</p><p>"hmmm. I think your seeing what I like" stiles chuckled slapping Theos ass lightly. "Let's get you bent over a stool, I'll tie these hands, and you can start with ten from my hands"</p><p>"Okay sir" Theo moved over to the stool and stiles tied him at his wrists. Then Theos nerves started, stiles hand tracing over his spine, the cold white sweaty fabric still somewhat transparent anywhere stiles touched. Stiles hand finally reached Theos ass. the compression pants and jock he had in from practice being the only protection against the hits.</p><p>"That jock does wonders to your ass." Stiles chuckled rubbing it."Now, count for me" the first slap broke Theos nerves, he loved it, the sting went right to his dick making it throb in his jock. </p><p>"One sir" Theo relaxed his shoulders and stiles gave him another, the buzzing feeling in his ass was perfect, tingling and pulsing already for his master. "Two sir" </p><p>Stiles could see Theo enjoying himself. Besides the obvious and obscene precum stain now on the compression pants, which were now also being tightened even more by his throbing dick, but also the little moans he let out after every hit, like stiles was expertly hitting his p spot with every slap. </p><p>After the ten stiles pulled Theos pants down, his cock was oozing a steady stream of pre through the jock and he was tugging at the ropes slightly. </p><p>"I think... Hmm paddle or crop, I kinda want to use the crop all over but it can come back when we do that" stiles was petting Theos back. </p><p>"I think paddle sir"</p><p>"Okay" stiles grabbed the paddle and moved to Theos side. "No more counting. I know how many I'm giving you" stiles leaned over kissing Theos neck and then slammed the paddle onto his ass.</p><p>"Fuck" Theo gasped and was barely able to take a breath before stiles slammed down again. </p><p>"I'm going to make your ass red" </p><p>"Fuck- sir"</p><p>"does it hurt too much" he placed the paddle on Theos back. </p><p>"It's on the verge sir" stiles nodded rubbing Theos ass. </p><p>"I'll remember that" stiles knelt down fixing Theo's hair. "Tell me if this is still to much force" stiles stood slamming the paddle again. This time though Theo could handle it. </p><p>"Much better sir. Thank you sir" </p><p>"of course, I'll reserve those harder hits for when you Fuck up though. It's a good thing to know you can be punished."</p><p>"Thank you sir" Theo let his head go limp and stiles paddled him more. Eventually, stiles was panting, theo had been able to take over thirty hits. Stiles leaned over untying Theos wrists and then took a seat on the bed.</p><p>"I just need a minute" stiles took a deep breath. "Scott never liked the paddle so I don't use it." </p><p>"I think it felt pretty good sir" Theo smiled pulling his compression pants back up. Stiles stood taking off the leather jacket and rolled up his sleeves. </p><p>"Good" stiles moved closer placing his lips gently on Theos. "You enjoying yourself so far" Theo gave a weak yes. Stiles hands were roaming and feeling up the gear, then stiles hooked his fingers onto Theos shirt tugging it off. He turned it right side out and lifted the arm up, pressing it into his face and smelling the part where Theos pit was. </p><p>"You wear deoderent?" </p><p>"Yeah... I never got off to my own smell so I wore it..."</p><p>"If we start i would like for you to not wear it on days we do scenes" Theo nodded and stiles pushed him down onto the bed. "I get a certain. Carnal feeling from it. Pure hormones, no bullshit fragrances, besides, do you know how many of them are made so women like it?" Theo shook his head."Alot. The issue is I like the musky stuff, sweaty musky teenage boys who like being spanked like little bitches. Bitches who fill up their jock with cum so much that it overflows all over the floor" stiles moved using the leftover rope to tie Theos hands up. "I guess I'll have to see if you make it anywhere else" stiles winked lifiting Theos leg up.</p><p>"Isn't this usually a sub thing?" Stiles looked down almost angry. Not that he could be. Theo wouldn't know... </p><p>"I enjoy what I enjoy, and I intend on enjoying it as I please." He smirked smelling Theos foot. "There's the smell I was looking for" stiles tongue poked out and Theo big his lip, it was something he had no idea he'd like so much. "Looks like someone might enjoy this a bit" stiles smirked rubbing his tongue up the side of Theo's foot. "I'd do this all over you" Theo nodded and stiles pulled off Theos pants compression pants. "Look at how wet you made it. That jock is barely hanging on" Theo held back a moan as he saw stiles suck on the pre. "You like seeing me take what I want don't you?"</p><p>"I do sir... I didn't realize it could be so... Sexual like this... It makes me want to work harder to please you" </p><p>"I like the sound of that." Stiles tossed the pants and got into the bed. "Now, have you ever put anything up here?" Stiles hand was already probing Theos hole.  Theo nodded and stiles smiled. "Tell me what you've used"</p><p>"I-i fit a can of deoderent and shaving cream before"</p><p>"No one secretly got you any toys?" Theo shook his head."How often do you play with your hole?"</p><p>"Not that often"</p><p>"so it's going to be Virgin tight?"</p><p>"Yes sir" stiles leaned in kissing Theo's neck. </p><p>"I'll try and make it not painful. But I'm pretty big" Theo nodded and stiles got up, stripping down his shirt and vest, leaving only the leather pants. </p><p>"Woah, your ripped"  stiles nodded flexing. </p><p>"Its pretty good, your shoulders and ass though... I don't think I can ever have enough of a bulky guy like you" stiles got back on the bed lifting Theos ass up, first he pressed his face right into Theos ass smelling the musky sweaty. Theo was throbing, it felt like he had cum already so many times and his dick wasn't even out of his jock yet. When stiles started to rim Theo he gasped and moaned like a true slut. There was a certain skill that stiles had that Theo had never expected to feel. Finger probed and prodded his ass, stiles tongue eating him out. Theo was close to Cumming when stiles readjusted over him and pressed his dick in. The pain from Theos hole being stretched wasn't like spanking or anything he found trulely pleasurable. This just hurt. <br/>Theo whined and stiles slowly pet his face. </p><p>"It hurts" he whined and stiles nodded. </p><p>"First time does, take some deep breaths, I won't move" Theo nodded taking the deep breaths. "I can get some poppers if you want." Theo nodded again and stiles slowly pulled out walking over to a shelf. "This is how Scott and I did our first few times"</p><p>"How did you get them. You have to be past the selection process."</p><p>"My dad officially bought alot of this stuff, but it was just him clicking a few things and confirming one thing over a phone call. It was all for me though" stiles held up the bottle to his own nose taking a hit. "This one's pretty strong so don't take a huge hit" Theo nodded and stiles pushed in again to the point where it hurt and then held the bottle infront of Theo's nose. He took the hit and stiles was able to move a bit farther. Theo moaned out and stiles could tell he was close to grazing Theos prostate. He moved getting Theo to moan out. </p><p>"Fuck- ah Fuck!" Theo nodded tugging at the rope. " Fuck that felt good, please keep going sir"stiles nodded thrusting in all the way, theo took a few more hits and stiles was able to fully move freely. Theos ass was addictive, tight and gripping, it felt better than any toy could. Stiles finally felt his own orgasm build. He moved wrapping a hand around Theos neck. </p><p>"You want me to cum?" Theo nodded and stiles pressed slightly. "I wanna see you fill that jock then. Fill it with your sub seed and I'll let you breath. Theo was choking but the whole thing felt amazing, his control being. Fully stripped away. Stiles looked like he was serious. If Theo didn't cum he'd probably be passing out on the bed. Theo didn't need to worry about not Cumming though. His whole body had been on edge. So when stiles dick started pounding hard against his prostate Theo couldn't hold back. Cum gushed out hard and fast from his dick, filling the pouch. Stiles kept holding Theos neck as he came, filling Theos now red puffy hole. Stiles let go and Theo took a deep aged breath. Theo he was pulled up into a kiss. </p><p>"Fuck... If the offers still on the table... Then I'm your Dom starting now"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles liked his power. With Scott, there's nothing like it, he can't fully put out his anger in Scott. But Theo, theo was into it. </p><p>After their first day Theo went into School proudly showing off the choking marks that stiles had left. People were in awe and stiles loved seeing Theo happy about the marks. Stiles kept him closeby though. Even though Theo was his now, and he was to some degree Theo's, doms still try and get subs to do stupid Shit.</p><p>"So reaken, how shitty is stilinski" stiles had turned away for a second going into his locker and it already started. </p><p>"Fuck off Donovan, stiles is a better Dom on his worst day than you are on your best" Theo was aggressive, stiles closed his locker... He slammed it, he turned to Donovan placing a hand on Theos shoulder. </p><p>"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Theo, now Donovan. How many people have you dommed?" Donovan took a step back, stiles took two forward. "Because I have two under my belt and it's the third day after placements. This one's mine, and no one else is allowed to touch" stiles hands slipped over Theos shoulders holding him. "And i have Scotty on a regimen of stretching his ass open. Ya know he can fit pool balls up his ass. His loose hole is mine too" Stiles let the brag send donovan off down the hall. "What an asshole" stiles shook his head slapping Theos ass "seeking of asses. How's yours?"</p><p>"Pretty good, it's red and it stings a little when I sit but I think that's from the sex part" stiles nodded turning Theo around and looking at his wrists. </p><p>"If I knew you'd struggle so much I would have used leather. These aren't the types of marks I want to leave on you. These are" stiles hand traced around where he had choked Theo. "You like me deciding all these things for you" Theo nodded. "You don't make the decisions"</p><p>"You do sir" Theo smiled and stiles nodded. "I threw out my deoderent when I got home... I'm not wearing any today" stiles smiled "and I was wondering what type of gear I should buy"</p><p>"we can go to my place after school and order it. I'll check on your ass later too"</p><p>"Okay sir" Theo smiled accepting the kiss from stiles. His Dom, he didn't have to think go stiles as a secret crush. Even though subs and doms didn't mean that the people were dating, it felt like dating. Theo committed himself to stiles. He wasn't going to go back on that.</p><p>After a week of being stiles submissive, theo found some aspects to himself. 1 apparently he was bratty after a few days and disserves over an hour of hard spanks, borderline too much pain for Theo to like it. 2, stiles loved riding that line. 3, stiles was much more nice in his first time dominating Theo. 4 he sweat like crazy during hard-core hour long Fuck sessions, 5 no one could stop stiles if he had just smelt Scott's ass or Theos old sneakers, 6 Scott was a major slut, licking out the farts from stiles and bragging about it the next day. 7 Theo would do the exact same thing to stiles but not tell a soul about it. 8, stiles had apparently put Theo under hypnotic control while fucking him. 9, theo had no idea what stiles changed to his personality, except that he clearly made Theo crave worshiping stiles, and 10, theo would never not have a red ass or some sort of Mark from stiles in him. </p><p>"So what's the most extreme thing he does to you" Theo looked up, stiles had actually sent him to one of those stupid sub meetings, apparently it was a good way for subs to have someone who would understand their side of everything. Billy had asked the question, earlier he stated that he hated not being tied up all the time because of his broken arm. That he wished he could try the hard-core bondage and really let his doms go at him. </p><p>"Uh... I guess I kinda forgot what not having a sore ass is like"</p><p>"oh common you've done something bigger" Theo bit his lip. "It's all confidential dude. Besides why would you care if three guys knew what you did, we're all gunna do things that are hidden dark desires" Billy chuckled. "Like what, does he... Make you wear diapers?" Theo shook his head."Okay... Umm- I don't know man just tell us"</p><p>"fine, he made me... Eat his ass... And he face farted me for... Like thirty minutes... And I came hands free from it" Theo shifted in his seat, it was more the dirty talk that got him but the farts were what pushed him over the edge.</p><p>"really?" Nolan shifted. "Dude that's hot"  nick and Billy nodded in agreement. </p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Dude I've seen stiles ass in the locker room and I have to hide my hardon all the time, having Liam in there is gunna kill me" Nolan tugged out his collar. "He got me this dog tag and it's literally giving me wet dreams, like I just wanna be tied down  and be Called his good boy" </p><p>"Wow" nick laughed. "Good boy nolly I'm guessing doesn't get hit or paddled?"</p><p>"I can't stand it. Luckily garret is where Liam gets that stuff done. I'm a  much more mellow tie up sub than a hitting sub" nick nodded. </p><p>"Well I haven't done much Subby Shit. Mostly bring tortured every day." Nick smiled. Theo had seen nick in the locker room, dark red marks covered his back and ass, his front had some marks too. </p><p>"Says the guy who's 15 out of 15 masochism's scale" Billy adds. "At least Theo and I are in normal numbers, you could probably be stabbed and enjoy it"</p><p>"it has crossed my mind" nick winked and Theo leaned back. </p><p>"Okay... So what about like... Anything else that isn't that graphic."</p><p>"Okay. Have they put you in chasity yet. I mean my left arm isn't in the best of shape for jerking it but I'm still locked" Billy leaned back. </p><p>"Liam wants me to be pent up" Nolan added. </p><p>"Harv said that if I cum he'll castrate me, I've been good so far" The three looked to Theo and he shrugged. </p><p>"Usually he'll spank me or Fuck me but I've not been touching myself and I've been Cumming like crazy, so I don't think it would do much"</p><p>"it does" Billy stood and undid his belt. "You guys care?" The three shook their head. He pulled his dick out, it was locked in a metal cage, "Moose is making me ask permission to piss" he tilted the cage showing the metal rod Impaling his piss hole. "It goes in pretty deep and I can't piss around it, he said that I'd always be fucked by something if I go with him and this is the one that I can get away with easiest" Theo saw how his cage had been filling, slowly fucking itself. He'd have to ask stiles about it. "He said if I was good I could get a hollow tube. But even just the cage is diffrent, I can get maybe a chub at best. But I'm not Cumming the same way I used too" Nolan stood next as billy Sat back down tucked away again. </p><p>"You think that's bad" Nolan tugged out his balls showing a cage about an inch long. "It just fits my head. Liam says he doesn't need my dick so it can shrivel up" the rest of Nolans dick was in the outside of the cage, a good two inches soft of flesh but if he tried to get hard it would probably hurt like hell. After Nolan Sat back down the bell rang and the group was set to meet again in another week. Stiles was waiting outside with Liam and Moose, Harvey was down the hall at his locker but the other three subs all went to their respectful doms. </p><p>Stiles and Theo broke off and started talking right away. </p><p>"how'd it go?"</p><p>"Well billy and Nolan took their pants off for a minute and nick wants Harvey to stab him" Theo shrugged. </p><p>"Huh" stiles tilted his head. "I know you aren't into that but... Would you watch that?" </p><p>"I don't think I could stomach it" Theo shivered and stiles nodded. </p><p>"Yeah... That's a bit much" stiles hand always would drift to a few places. Theo hip, Theos ass, or Theos neck. Stiles hand was resting on Theos ass as he gave it a little squeeze. "What else, why were pants off?"</p><p>"Nolan and Billy are in chasity. Billy has this rod in his dick, so he can't piss"</p><p>"Huh, Moose mentioned having to leave class a few times to check up on him" </p><p>"Yeah. Nolan stuffed into something like... An inch big"</p><p>"Liam said nolan was already bellow average" stiles moved his hand tugging out Theos collar. "Any ideas for what you want tonight, you've been a good boy since i spanked you" </p><p>"c-can I worship you sir? And then be milked?"</p><p>"Absolutely" stiles smirked,"although I'd like a blow job at some point" </p><p>"I think we can fit one in" Theo chuckled. </p><p>When the two got home Theo was sent into the bathroom and stiles went up to his, after about twenty minutes they met back in the bondage room, Scott was there too, but only to watch and possibly supply some gas for Theos face. </p><p>Theo first knelt at stiles feet, stiles had put in socks that seemingly contained about twenty loads each, both being rock hard but conforming to stiles wet and warm feet. </p><p>Theo knew he had to be good. He was told to sit, not to worship. Stiles was clearly trying to get him to break. </p><p>"You can start" stiles lifted his foot and Theo stuck out his tongue. </p><p>The sock was salty, no funk and he guessed that stiles had only worn them a few times before their ultimate fate. Usually stiles socks were faded and even scraped away so much that Theo got little tastes of stiles feet before his main worship. "After only a week and you're a natural" stiles smiled taking off the sock and stuffing Theos mouth. "Now, scotty has been playing with his ass all day, lots of air has been trapped up in his hole, your job is to suck it all up into your lungs and let his loose ass envelope your nose. Then I'll take these socks out." Stiles stuffed the next sock in pushing Theo to the limit of almost gagging. "And I'll have you use that tongue to fish out more, that's when I'll Fuck your ass and then you'll taste your own ass too after on my dick" Theo nodded and was laid back on the bed. Stiles pulled him to the side and started to press against his hole, and Scott took out a plug and squatted over Theo, stiles was right, Scott had been Making his ass loose. Already Scott had a small rosebud starting. Theo pressed his nose in and Scott started letting farts rip. </p><p>Most were just hot air that he took in. But there were some that were genuine. Smells filling Theos nose. His job to eleminante them. Stiles was making his job hard, the pounding of his hole making his mind weak and foggy, the ass over him and his hands having to spread and support him meant that he was somewhat occupied when stiles muttered out some triggers. "Pig time" Theo instantly was hit by another wave of arousal, "Such  a Dumb himbo too" Theo could feel his head melt with the next fart from  Scott. His whole mind becoming focused on one thing. Getting farts out. Stiles removed the socks and Theo dug in. Prodding and poking holding Scott's hole open for more gas. Eventually cum spurted out from Theos dick, the orgasm being an overwhelming force to his complete dumb-Ness. Asking him what two plus two would result in Theo asking what two was. </p><p>Scott had gone under a simular tranceformation, his mind had been emptied out by Theos ass eating.  Scott was a stinky ass recepticle, put something toys in and Fuck him and he'd produce farts. </p><p>Stiles had been having to much fun. Pigging out his subs like this was somewhat cruel. It's something that their minds normally couldn't even perceive but right now they were zerod in so much, so much so that Theo and Scott both missed their orgasms. </p><p>Stiles pulled out and lifted Scott off quietly triggering him back to normal. He moved back to watch and stiles slowly moved his own ass over Theo. "Time for your master to mess with that head"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo had been having a good week. He had been well behaved in stiles eyes, which meant he wasn't punished, and stiles had also been very overbearing when Theo needed it. </p><p>"Drink some water" Theo looked up nodding. He sipped some water getting back to his book. "When was the last time you ate?"</p><p>"I had that sandwich at lunch"</p><p>"You barely ate that"</p><p>"I had enough" </p><p>"You seem nervous" stiles shifted off the chair getting down to Theos level. "The game?" Theo nodded. </p><p>"It's the first big game back with me as captain... Post sub stuff."</p><p>"You are a good captain, you'd make a terrible Dom but luckily those boys aren't looking for a Dom or sub there, they are looking for the guy who they picked to be in charge. They always knew that it was a possibility that they would pick a sub." Stiles pet Theos head getting a nod. "So why don't we go and grab some snacks and then you can show me the new fancy uniforms for tonight"</p><p>"they aren't that fancy"</p><p>"dark red and gold, your going to look like modern centurions out there" </p><p>"i don't even know what that is" Theo chuckled resting his head on stiles. His stomach growling. "And snacks sound pretty good to my stomach" stiles nodded pulling Theo close. </p><p>"You... Are too good sometimes" stiles kissed him and it felt diffrent for Theo. Before it was demanding, harsh and picky about the way things happened... This had just... Happened. </p><p>Once Theo had had three bags of goldfish and two uncrustables he seemed better. Stiles had teased his for having the diet of a small child but it made him happy. A dumb smile on his face as he smacked his lips on the peanut butter. </p><p>"Now, feeling better"</p><p>"Yeah. Ya know I didn't even take into my consideration that everyone else is probably dealing with some Shit. I Mean most of the team is sub and there's a few doms but we don't have alot." He looked down." Besides the freshmen would probably be a bit scared with a Dom"</p><p>"are we really that scary?" Stiles leaned against Theos shoulders. </p><p>"To a freshman yeah, they have maybe a month of learning about it and then they see someone with this big attitude and they demand respect" </p><p>"Well it's cute they think we get respect from our subs, because I've never gotten any from you" stiles laughed. </p><p>"I try" Theo looked down.</p><p>"I know. I also know you are a brat. And I don't think I could go far enough to break you" Theo nodded again, this time slightly scared. "Breaking a brat isn't as fun as just dealing with one though" stiles hands went through Theos hair tugging it this time. </p><p>"Stiles!" Theo tugged away from him. "Don't mess up my hair"</p><p>"come here" stiles pointed to his feet. </p><p>"In the fucking library. No!"</p><p>"Remember what I told you after you had your... Oh I don't know your third orgasm last night, you only ever address me as master or sir, you were moaning out my name like a slut and it did nothing for me. I demand respect. So, come here" Theo nodded walking over and kneeling. "Now. Apologize"</p><p>"I'm sorry sir"</p><p>"thank you" stiles knelt down petting Theos face. He was clearly a bit humiliated, they weren't in the most secluded part of the library and some people defienlty saw what happened. "Now. Let's get you level headded before the game" Theo nodded. </p><p>Theo had finished changing. Focusing in on his plays one last time. The other team had left the locker rooms a mess. It was messing with his head, messing with the team. Finally billy tapped Theo's shoulder. </p><p>"You good?"</p><p>"Yeah" Theo scanned him seeing him in full gear. "Where's your cast?"</p><p>"I got cleared today, coach is gunna put me in" </p><p>"awesome" Theo smiled and Billy nodded walking back to the door. </p><p>"Should I tell them you need a minute"</p><p>"No, I'm coming" Theo leaned down grabbing his helmet following billy.</p><p>Scott and stiles had been next to the stands for twenty minutes. The stands were filled so they sat against the railing and some stone walls. The benefit was stiles was able to see Theo walk out all geared up. </p><p>"Make me proud" stiles said the words probably just loud enough for others to hear it over the cheer. Theo had to have heard it. A little jump and shiver went over him. Stiles could tell he was still nervous. but he had hope.</p><p>That hope led to a decent game. One that included Theo getting tackled several times with almost too much contact for it not to be a weird thing. </p><p>But the game didn't leave any hate filled screams or slurs being thrown around by both sides so it wasn't the worst game. </p><p>That also meant that both teams were sent back in at once. Leading to a cramped and oddly sexual environment. </p><p>Stiles had snuck in and was talking to Moose and another Dom about how nice the gear looked one some subs. Theo was focused on one thing. Just getting home. Only he could barely focus on that. He was comfortable stripping down to a jock, even though it was soaked through and he it he'd to change it as well, he could wait. Then... Comments started </p><p>"Wow. Dude is your ass always this red" Theo turned in shock. The jock seemed like he was meaning well. But his friend turned and chuckled. </p><p>"Thats what happens when your a Shit sub" he pet the boys hair and Theo bit his lip. "Don't worry, your a good little bitch. I bet he doesn't even have a Dom." That made Theo snap. It was an odd insult. He had his Dom. His Dom was awesome. His Dom was slightly insane also but Theo preferred to think of him as unique. But Theo also wasn't doing much thinking. He punched the Dom in the face. Hard. Someone was on him instantly but it wasn't until he felt stiles grab him by the hair and throw him back. Hold his hand over Theo's throat. Thats when Theo finally was able get out fo the haze. </p><p>"What did you do?" Stiles wasn't asking Theo, Theo only held his head in shame trying to breath against stiles hand. The Dom stood back up wiping away blood from his lip. </p><p>"That Fuck attacked me because I said he didn't have a Dom, I was fucking around"</p><p>"well you picked the wrong guy to do that to" stiles pinned Theo back with his arm at Theo's chest this time. "Stay" Theo reluctantly nodded and stiles wiped away some blood from his nose. "Actually clean this up" stiles met eyes with Moose and he nodded. "Go with him" Theo turned to put back on his pants but stiles lifted him back. "You don't need pants to go to coaches office." Theo nodded, head still hung in shame and Moose took him back. Stiles turned grabbing The Dom by the face. Inspecting the hits that Theo got off. </p><p>"Fuck it feels broken"</p><p>"it isn't, he just hit you really hard, luckily you have a thick skull" stiles flicked him back "You can go and get changed and then go to the nurses office. Okay?" He nodded and turned back. "Now, someone tell me what went down. Theo isn't that angry unless someone really pisses him off."</p><p>"I- uh noticed that his ass was kinda bruised and I asked if he was okay. And then Monty said that he must not have a good Dom..." The boy looked down."It just looked like... I mean it looked like it hurt." Stiles looked up seeing the bruise the boy was referring to. </p><p>"Well I didn't cause that one. Which means someone here did it. And he doesn't really care about pain." Stiles looked to the boy. "That your Dom?"</p><p>"Yeah" he blushed. Monty was finished dressing himself and walked out of the room to go find where the nurses office was.</p><p>"He treat you like the perfect little sub" stiles was closer now. In his bubble. </p><p>"H-he does"</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure you never get spanked or get any marks on you" he shook his head and stiles smirked. "Well then little sub. You need to learn that that's what most subs act like here" stiles pointed to Theo. "That guy next to him is a switch." Stiles pointed to Moose who towered over Theo, but he was still helping him roll tissues shirtless showing off his impeccable body. Next to Theos also impeccable body. "He loves it when his Dom ties him down and makes him a literal sex machine. Here, we actually go all the way right away" the boy nodded and slowly stepped back. </p><p>"I'm gunna go help Monty" stiles nodded. </p><p>"Monty and Winston have a stupidly weird dynamic" stiles turned seeing another guy from the other team. "But they work for eachother. I'm sure he actually just was worried."</p><p>"I figured. Mainly because that one had lashes on his back" stiles pointed to another player on the bench, only just getting his shoes off. "His shirt rode up during a play and you could see all the red. I figured he was alot like Theo" stiles turned seeing Theo walk back over. </p><p>"Can I get dressed... I'm getting cold"</p><p>"Sure" stiles moved over seeing the other sub look up. "So what do you like it when he whips you"</p><p>"justin doesn't whip me, Charlie does" stiles nodded. Slightly taller. Blond hair. Had a bit of a golden retriever vibe to him. </p><p>"I'm guessing he's not as innocent as he looks"</p><p>"he isn't" justin added. " Bryce here is the group Fuck toy. We mess with him and he subs for everyone pretty much"</p><p>"I lost a bet"</p><p>"your a whore" Charlie added. "He begged to be used like a cum dumpster when he got here"</p><p>"Huh" stiles turned back to a nearly clothed Theo. "Why don't you go around and asking if the guys want to use Scotty and Bryce here as some cum dumps"</p><p>"Okay sir" Theo fixed his shirt and stiles tugged out the tissue in his nose. </p><p>A few minutes later several doms switches and subs had gathered. "I think it's only right that the boys of the hour get to pick first. Also boys in chasity, Moose got a dildo for all of you, so you don't get unlocked." Stiles and Moose both chuckled as he held up the dildo. 7 inches and realistic texture. </p><p>"Can I Fuck one sir?" Theo asked giving his best puppy eyes. </p><p>"Hmmm, fine. But I want to see every moment, for you to tell everyone when your close." Theo nodded."And then we'll talk about punishment tomorrow"</p><p>"Okay sir. Thank you" </p><p>"Okay Bryce who's breaking you in" Charlie walked back over with lube and Bryce looked up. </p><p>"The one holding the dildo" </p><p>"Scotty. Who's fucking you"</p><p>"can he?" Scott pointed at the switch, Justin.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll do fine" stiles smirked. "Hint of advice, Scotty here is a plain old whore. He can take abuse and beatings like a champ and will never break down, until aftercare. So have some fun with him while he's like this" stiles turned to Moose as he lined up. "I can take this one tonight by the way" stiles pet Scott's hair as justin started to thrust against his hole. </p><p>"Cool. Kevin said he had some post game celebration" </p><p>"I'm sure that's going to be fun" stiles chuckled turning back to find Theo on the bench.  He walked over leaving the orgy in progress to see Theo slowly recognize what he had done. </p><p>"I've been bad"</p><p>"any things I don't know about?" Theo shook his head. </p><p>"I just... Get angry when people disrespect you. I almost snapped a few times because people were saying you weren't Domminant enough... I think I finally boiled over" stiles nodded sitting with him. </p><p>"Well you chose a good time to do this. Technically they will put the pressure on me to punish you. But if you were defending my honor I think I can let it pass for tonight.".</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"Your beating yourself up too much already. But you still are getting something, hitting people is bad. But i say we show off how good of a sub you are when someone isn't insulting me"</p><p>"here?"</p><p>"No another night. You and me. Lots of gear, maybe some order following, a good camera" Theo smiled and stiles slowly pet his hair. "Your my good boy and everyone will know"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck!" Theo screamed feeling his whole back give out" his head falling.  Then he felt stiles hand, slowly tracing the last lash mark "I'm sorry.  I want to be a good boy for you sir"</p><p>"You are my good boy. Defending me. And my title. But you need to not hurt other doms. Or subs for that matter"  Theo gasped as stiles massaged the lotion into his back. </p><p>"I- I try sir, but I felt so... Angry." </p><p>"You were high on emotions, you should have asked me for help"</p><p>"I  didn't want to interrupt you and Moose"</p><p>"we wouldn't care" stiles wiped off the excess lotion pulling Theo's legs back. He readied the paddle and slammed it across Theo's ass. "But letting some macho ass Fuck get in your head... I'm the only other voice in your head besides you. And mine is always in charge" Theo nodded writhing against the slaps. These were painful. Not fun. the paddle was wet too, only to increase the pain. Theo was trembling by the last hit. </p><p>"I'm sorry" Theo let the tears fall. He felt stiles rub his neck. Fix his collar and slowly undo the cuffs. Then he wrapped around Theo. </p><p>"I forgive you, you did so well taking all of that" Theo nodded, the pain was still alot. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I-i don't know. I wanna calm down though" stiles nodded. </p><p>"You go and take a nice warm bath. I'm going to go grab something from Scott's room." Theo nodded slowly walking into the bathroom. The large soaker tub took time to fill, but Theo was inside it when stiles got back, he was still shaking for some reason. Feeling weirdly anxious, usually stiles saying he was forgiven was enough. Stiles came back in lighting a joint. "Quick way to calm down. And benefit of making you a bit more fun"</p><p>"is that safe when I'm like this?"</p><p>"It should be. You've never had a bad reaction."</p><p>"Thats true" Theo took the joint and stiles started undressing. </p><p>"I'm assuming I can come in?" Theo nodded and shifted. Stiles slid in pushing the water close to the top. "Ya know we can kinda just leave it on." He took a hit as Theo held the joint. Theo slowly sank into stiles arms. </p><p>"Seems like a waste of water"</p><p>"it is, but theres another drain so its an option" stiles kissed Theos cheek turning him. "Your not shaking"</p><p>"I feel better now"</p><p>"are you okay to go home tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have to get some homework done" stiles tilted his head. </p><p>"I don't give a Shit about homework, I'm concerned with this" stiles poked Theos forehead and Theo nodded. </p><p>"I'm fine. I know that you don't hate me and want to just see me in pain."</p><p>"I mean I love seeing you in pain. Just not when you don't like it" Theo nodded and stiles rested his head on Theo. </p><p>"Ya know... Sometimes you don't act like other doms" stiles heart jumped. </p><p>"What?" He pulled back.</p><p>"No its just... Like other doms are really strict and don't always show affection and like think have you ever seen nick get anything like this from Harvey?" Theo took another hit trying to find the words. "I just mean that you don't act like that" stiles stood up. "No common" Theos hand loosely grabbed onto stiles. "What is it?"</p><p>"Isn't it fucking obvious" stiles looked down. He seemed both hurt and pissed off beyond belief. Theo took his hand more firmly. "I fucking like you. You idiot" stiles left the bath drying off and Theo slumped back. </p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"You think I would act like that to another sub, I wouldn't get in the tub and kiss them like that. I'd rub lotion on them and send them home. I wouldn't ever let them kiss me first. I'd dominate them" stiles seemed more pissed now. </p><p>"I'm sorry" Theo was out of the bath walking over now. "I just thought that you like to... I don't know soft Dom me or something"</p><p>"I do, and that's what makes you and me a fucking idiot." Stiles was fuming."We blurred those lines Theo. We made them too blurred to early for it to be clear."</p><p>"What are you saying?" Theo's whole body felt weird. He knew he liked stiles... But Dom and boyfriend who is also a Dom are diffrent things.</p><p>"That I fucking like you, and I thought that you liked me too" stiles picked up his clothes and turned to the door. </p><p>"I do, I like you that way... It's just diffrent then" stiles turned dropping his shoulders. "Like I would be lost sometimes. Like do I only call you sir because your my Dom or do I call you stiles because we're dating. Do I get to have a say in our relationship and how it goes or am I limited because I'm the sub. Am I always going to be left wondering if you are domming someone else because you just wanted to Dom someone or because you actually like them better" stiles nodded. </p><p>"Your right... I'm right too but we both didn't think this through" stiles stopped getting dressed leaving only half wet underwear clinging to him. He walked over and took Theos hand. "When I Dom someone else... It's because I want to Dom them. I've been domming and fucking Scott for years but the moment I even think of him as anything more than my best friend I feel like throwing up. I also hate the idea of dating most of the people I know because I can't tell if they are who they say they are. When I'm with you I feel diffrent"</p><p>"Good diffrent of bad diffrent"</p><p>"really good diffrent" stiles hands left Theos holding his hips. "I act all dominant all the time because that's what they want me to be. A really good Dom. But sometimes I feel like a really shitty one until you say that something was great. Or that you loved something... Let's restart"</p><p>"restart?"</p><p>"Yeah. I wanna date you, Dom you, Fuck you, I'll even consider letting you top me, point is I want a relationship first. If that means that sometimes you have to call me stiles when we're deciding things for a relationship and that Shit. Then go ahead. But I really prefer it when you call me sir, but if that means that I can't hold you and kiss you then I don't care."</p><p>"Okay... So we're together?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think that was our first couple fight too"</p><p>"couple fight?"</p><p>"Yeah. The whole time I knew that we'd figure it out And still be together."</p><p>"Oh" stiles chuckled and Theo smiled resting on stiles chest. "I still gotta go do homework"</p><p>"I know"  stiles hands went to Theos head massaging his hair. "Let me know your okay later. Please" </p><p>"Yeah" Theo lifted his head and kissed stiles cheek. Then he kissed his lips. </p><p>"Oh" stiles broke their third kiss and walked over. "So Moose and I special ordered these"</p><p>"Well you got back to normal pretty quick" Theo chuckled and stiles nodded taking out a box. </p><p>"Yeah, well this is fun" he held out a cock cage. </p><p>"One, it's a digital lock, two, this goes nice and deep into your urethra-" he tugged out of the box a small catheter. "Not a full length one but something to remind you of it. And it has a matching plug that vibrates and locks in your ass."</p><p>"Fuck" Theo inspected the plastic and metal. Stiles showed the plug open up like a flower and showed that the whole thing vibrated. </p><p>"Yeah. There's also spots for electro"</p><p>"Fuck" Theo chuckled. "Do I put it on?"</p><p>"if you do your staying locked, it's a big step, this is like the real deal might cross boundaries sort of relationship that were getting in. Do you wanna take it now? Or I could hold onto it and when your ready-"</p><p>"Im ready" Theo smiled and stiles nodded. </p><p>"Okay." He leaned in kissing Theo. Theo only pulled back because he was starting to chub up. "Then this means that you are fully submitting to me. Not a trail period. Not exclusive to me only, you are a full submissive who's attention is to your boyfriend" Theo shivered and stiles slid Theos dick into the tube. "You lock it by pressing the button. But you have to do it." Theo nodded lining things up and pressing it. "Good boy" Theo shivered again. His whole body felt charged. "Now this" the catheter Sat about halfway to Theos bladder, it wouldn't force him to piss but it would make Theo feel diffrent, his piss slit being stretched so deep and being so full, it was a unique feeling of submission. </p><p>"Do I wear the plug too?"</p><p>"Not tonight, being it home and charge it up though. I want it ready in the future."</p><p>"Okay, we good?"</p><p>"We're alot better than good now" stiles smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moose whined out as Kevin forced him down onto the plug </p><p>"Fuck, that's thick" Moose looked at the row of toys in front of him. Dildos and plugs made up most of the table but also ball stretchers and cock rings. "I thought I got to top tonight?"</p><p>"You do, I'm just making sure that it's as enjoyable as possible, for me at least" he smirked rubbing Moose's chest. "Can I Pierce your nips"</p><p>"Sure, except not you."</p><p>"Yeah. I meant like, I'll take you out. You get some nice rings, and ice cream?"</p><p>"Sounds like a date" Kevin nodded kissing Moose's cheek. </p><p>"Now, I want you to last as long as I want. I might run you dry. I might not even let you cum " Moose whined tugging on his cuffs. "And the whole time somethings in your ass" Moose flexed moving the plug more into his ass. "And i think your ready for the first dildo already"</p><p>"which one is that?"</p><p>"All of this one" kevin held up a dildo about as thick as a water bottle, with huge balls at the bottom. "And by all I mean you are getting balls up your ass too, which means the whole thing is a plug" Moose gasped as Kevin lifted him off of the plug. It was about as thick as the dildo with the balls, but the depth was only a third. Getting the first 3 inches in was easy, the plug had loosed Moose's ass to take more, but the rest of his ass was somewhat tight, not stretched out. The next six inches made him feel full. Then Kevin twisted the dildo, the balls of it pressing against Moose's hole. "I'll give you a few minutes to get adjusted before the balls go in" Kevin chuckled grabbing Moose's balls. </p><p>By the time the balls were in Moose was sweating. His cock had been pumped to gain another four inches in chamber filling it to the brim, Kevin layered on cock rings and ball stretchers all over the now 8.5 inch cock. Moose was normally 7 inches long but outside the chamber he had lost a majority of the stretching that had occurred. </p><p>"My dicks so hard" Moose was also much more intoxicated than before. A gas mask covered his head, poppers filtering in making him even more horny to have the full mass of the dildo pressed against his prostate.  Kevin finally had what he wanted. Moose in a state where getting off wasn't the goal anymore. Just pleasing his Dom. </p><p>Kevin slowly lowered onto Moose getting a moan, the mask lifting and seeing Moose's foggy eyes through the lenses. </p><p>"No Cumming, I'm gunna lock you up after."</p><p>"But- sir. Please" </p><p>"Nope. And tomorrow I'll unlock and play with your dick more and more. Just constantly playing with you until you can't take it and beg to be locked. Beg to have your subs come to me to get fucked, or beg to be unlocked to Fuck your subs and then be locked right back up. Understood?"</p><p>"Fuck" Moose's head dropped back the new filter filled with poppers taking over his head. </p><p>"your a dildo, you don't cum. And when I'm done with a toy I put it away" </p><p>It had been over three hours when Kevin was fully satisfied. He lifted off wiping into the light hair copious amounts of cum from his dick and ass alike. "You are such a dirty boy" Moose nodded. Lost in the high that he had been feeling.  "Now what am I going to do with this nice hard cock now" </p><p>"lock it up sir" </p><p>"exactly" Kevin started working aimlessly talking about how Moose's dick was able to not only give him anal orgasms but to also make him cum analy. It was impressive, and a fantasy that Kevin had for years.</p><p>While Moose was slowly getting cock rings and ball stretchers removed, he got his first bit of clean air in hours. Letting him think more level. Kevin would keep this going. Having him not cum like this, or possibly at all. Gooning him out but not letting him touch himself. It was smart and evil and something that Moose wouldn't do to his subs. Although now Moose also had to question how he'd dominate if he's wearing chasity. His dominance wasn't as strong as Kevin's. He didn't have an urge to control someone. Kevin had already picked out what Moose was wearing for school tomorrow, it was the first thing he did when he came over. He picked out Moose's clothes almost every day. Made him do specific workouts. He was going to Pierce Moose's nipples. He was in control. Moose liked it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott knelt down, feeling Liam's hands go through Scott's hair. </p><p>"You keeping this length again?"</p><p>"At least until lacrosse" Scott gave a weak smile. It was weird. With stiles things were quick. But Scott had just been kneeling in front of Liam for ten minutes. </p><p>"I like it."</p><p>"Most guys like having a handle to grab into" Scott chuckled and Liam nodded.</p><p>"Well, I think it looks good"</p><p>"can I ask a question?"</p><p>"Sure" </p><p>"do you ever do the whole, aggressive really make subs submit thing. Like harsh rules and really tight parameters for what's okay"</p><p>"I've practiced it but it isn't my thing. Is that what you wanted to do? I thought that today we were just hanging out. Seeing how we are alone?"</p><p>"No, I'm just... I've only really known stiles as a Dom and he's unique because he's my best friend."</p><p>"Well, I can go heavy Dom or soft Dom. Whatever your feeling" Scott nodded biting his lip. "What do you have in mind?" Liam's hand weaved back through his hair this time tugging Scott closer to liams bulge. </p><p>"This seems pretty good." He looked up smiling as Liam nodded Scott moved in smelling liams package through his sweatpants. </p><p>"Just smell for now, I don't want a wet spot on them"</p><p>"Yes sir" Scott took deep heavy breaths. </p><p>"You do poppers?"</p><p>"Yeah." Scott looked up biting his lip. </p><p>"You wanna get really poppered up and be edged like a little goon" Liams hand trailed down finding Scott's nipple under his shirt. Scott weakly nodded moaning out as his nipple was crushed. "I have a feeling your gunna be a good boy tonight"</p><p>"fuck yes sir"</p><p> </p><p>"strip fag" Charlie layed back in his chair seeing Bryce slowly take off his clothes. Then the door opened and Charlie started to smile. "Hey" he patted the couch. "Wanna watch him do some stuff" </p><p>"Sure"  justin Sat next to Charlie putting his hand on the boys neck. "You being good?"</p><p>"Absolutely, when am I not a good boy" he chuckled looking back to Bryce. "What should he do, I have him all night"</p><p>"It's my fucking house" Bryce kept his eyes down but justin stood shaking his head.  "I-I'm just saying"</p><p>"what do you mean, this is our space now, you stay out here because you service all the guys above you out here." Justin turned back."I think he's forgotten he's just a toy" Charlie got up nodding. </p><p>"Let's remind him" bryces body was tense. He hated that he was submissive like this. But it got him off so good, worshiping anyone with an ounce of dominance. It drove him wild. Charlie was already getting out gear, and after only a minute Bryce could tell he was spending a night in a closet. Chasity, catheter with bag, a plug for his ass, a gag that was dipped in piss in his mouth. And full rubber and restraints. Then he felt himself layed down next to the disassembled sex swing. He would try fighting it but he knew he was going to spend the whole night with the faint taste of piss on his tongue and really stiff arms. </p><p>Charlie was sitting on the bed when justin turned back. Taking off his jacket. </p><p>"Ya know I was gunna use him tonight. Soooo.... Getting off would be nice" he smirked and Justin shook his head holding back a smile. </p><p>"You are such a horny little Fuck"</p><p>"Yes I am" Charlie's eyes darted to Bryce in the closet before getting his attention pulled by Justin taking his shirt off. "I'm a lucky horny Fuck" </p><p> </p><p>Scott was tied down. The rope bondage would have taken stiles hours to perfect, Liam just had some word natural talent letting him perfectly frame Scott. His legs even were spread with rope in two places, Scott's hard dick laid against his abs drooling pre cum. And Liam had only just cracked open a new bottle of poppers. </p><p>"First hits all yours" Liam was shaking it and Scott struggled licking his lips. "You wanna be a gooner"</p><p>"Fuck yeah" Liam smiled putting the bottle under Scott's nose and letting him take a really deep hit. Scott held in the first hit for thirty seconds before it burst out of his mouth. His tongue falling to the side as he moaned. </p><p>"I think we'll do that a few times while I find out what we're watching" Liam laughed as Scott struggled to get any sensation on his throbbing dick</p><p> </p><p>Justin and Charlie had just been kissing and grabbing at eachother muscular bodies when their was a knock on the door. </p><p>"You think that's bryces mom or something?" Justin slowly got up rolling his eyes. "Can you get it my dick won't fit back in my jeans." Charlie nodded grabbing at justin a bulge and adjusting his own. He also made sure to close the room door in his way out just in case. He opened the door expecting to see bryces mother, maybe telling them that he needed to do something or asking if they needed anything, she liked having something to do. But instead Alex was leaning against the door frame smiling.</p><p>"Hey" Charlie's face lit up. </p><p>"Hi" Alex got off the wall groaning.</p><p>"Your leg hurting?" Alex nodded and Charlie moved sweeping him off his feet. </p><p>"Do that again and I'm gunna shove the cane up your ass"</p><p>"oh common you know you shouldn't stay on it when it hurts" Alex rolled his eyes resting his head in Charlie. </p><p>"You work out?"</p><p>"Justin and I had some fun with Bryce"</p><p>"they still here?"</p><p>"Bryce won't be able to move until morning, Justin and I were gunna have some fun but... Now I really want you to join us" Charlie's smiled was intoxicating. He was able to break through Alex even if it took weeks. That's how he got their first date. </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds good to me, now put me down" Charlie nodded putting him down good leg first. His hands naturally going around his waist. </p><p>Justin had opened the door now seeing Alex lean on his cane heavily. </p><p>"Zach push you in physio?" He walked over patting Alex's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, for a sub he's very persistent and annoying" </p><p> </p><p>Scott felt his cock throb as Liam let go again. He moaned out as liams hands moved teasing Scott's nipples, then running down his sides as Liam kissed him. </p><p>"More poppers pig?" Scott nodded and two bottles were under his nostrils. He inhaled shaking as best he could. His eyes rolled back as he felt his dick get even harder, somehow. "Look at that dick. You Cumming tonight?"</p><p>"No, good gooners don't cum ever"</p><p>"I'm not sure there's been a successful gooner ever" Liams hand stoked Scott more. "Eventually your dick just cums at night. Your balls leak out enough during the day to make you feel like your going insane" Liams hand tapped on Scott's balls. "You jerk off?"</p><p>"Not anymore sir" Scott moaned out as his balls were tapped. </p><p>"Then why are you a gooner. Don't you want to cum?" </p><p>"Yes but.... Gooning feels so good"</p><p>"hmm" Liam nodded. "Then let's keep you gooning for a bit longer" the poppers were back under Scott's nose. His whole body feeling charged now. He moaned out feeling Liams hand just trace over his cock. Then he felt liams cock push into his ass. </p><p>"Fuck, your big" </p><p>"Yeah, you ready for my thick dick to make you goon out even more" </p><p>"oh Fuck yeah" Scott's head fell back as the double sensation made his head weak. </p><p> </p><p>"So what would you like me to do sir?" Charlie was laid back in the bed, his underwear being the only thing keeping his dick from springing out. </p><p>"Hmm" Alex traced Charlie's soft abs and then turned back to justin. "I think I'm going to use you as my dildo, and you-" he poked Justin's chest."Are going to suck my dick"</p><p>The two both responded with "Yes sir" instantly. Justin helped Alex onto Charlie's dick, Alex loved Charlie, he was extra and the perfect submissive for Alex, but he knew one thing, even after several months of being his sub, he still count suck dick at all. It was his biggest pitfall, luckily he knew how to let Alex have control, and they both knew that justin had become a Profesional with oral of any kind after only the first week of placements. </p><p>The combination of Charlie and Justin made Alex feel good, really good, he leaned over huffing as he started to cum. Charlie throwing his head back as he held off Cumming, when Alex wanted a dildo he wanted Charlie to not cum. Justin sucked up the load keeping it in his mouth. Alex got off of Charlie his cock still hard. After a few seconds of his orgasm finally ending he smiled at justin and pointed to Charlie's mouth. "Give him my load, then finish my good boy off and swallow his load. Then I want you to find a pair of smelly socks and cum in them" Justin nodded moving and Alex limped over to the closet. He knew Bryce was in there, it was a pretty normal occurrence for him to be reminded of his place. he opened the door seeing Bryce struggle against the restraints alex lifted his foot kicking Bryce in the balls. </p><p>"tell you what fag, you keep this rubber on you all night and keep justin happy and I'll let you out early. Deal?" Bryce nodded his hooded head and Alex motioned to justin. "He's all yours" Justin nodded slowly untying Bryce. Alex limped over laying back next to Charlie. </p><p>"Did I do good?" He turned smiling."Cuz it was really hard not Cumming, your ass is like... Magic"</p><p>"you did amazing" Alex turned kissing Charlie's cheek "you get enough of an orgasm?"</p><p>"Absolutely" he smiled and Alex wrapped an arm around him. Charlie  turned nuzzling into Alex's chest. Justin left with Bryce and eventually Alex could hear them fucking in the other room. </p><p>"Maybe next time I'll make justin show you his hairy ass, or his feet"</p><p>"hmm" Charlie kissed Alex's chest "You know I like musky boys" </p><p>"Yeah" Alex looked around the room. "Get me a water" he looked down and Charlie nodded and left Alex for a minute. His hand went to his leg cursing himself in his mind. </p><p>"Your getting better" Charlie handed him the water sitting him up. </p><p>"I tried to kill myself and I can't remember why, and no one can figure it out"</p><p>"Maybe it's a good thing that you can't remember" Charlie looked down. Knowing that Alex had a look on his face. "It's just... Even if you aren't physically all the way back yet... You are better mentally right?"</p><p>"Yeah" Alex sipped the water trying to stretch out his leg. "I just feel so weak"</p><p>"if you want I'll come with you to every gym session you have to do"</p><p>"thanks. But zach says he's responsible some way... I don't know" Alex turned wrapping around Charlie. "Thanks though" through the wall they heard Bryce scream out. "He's gunna be sore tomorrow"</p><p>"my dick feels sore now" Charlie chuckled. "But... You look ready for something"</p><p> </p><p>Scott moaned out as Liam came over his dick. Liam was red, he took over fifty hits before he finally came. Scott had had more than he could currently count. It felt like he's had ten orgasms but his cock hasn't let out any cum.</p><p>"Please sir make me cum" Scott's body was shaking. His tongue was hanging out of the corner of his mouth. His head still throbing. </p><p>"I thought you were a gooner" Liam's hand wrapped around Scott's balls. "I'm telling stiles these don't cum anymore."</p><p>"Fuck" Liam chuckled. "No please sir" </p><p>"Nope" a tap to Scott's balls made him groan. A small spurt of cum oozing out of his cock. "That gets you a cage" Liam smirked showing off the  cage, spiked in the inside. "You give a key to stiles and he's only aloud to unlock you if you are gooning. No more Cumming" Liam eventually got Scott soft and caged. Then scott slowly was let out of the bondage and Liam returned to being nice to him petting his hair and letting Scott slowly get back to normal. </p><p> </p><p>"i am ready for something, you are gunna give me the best blow job of my life" Alex smiled petting Charlie's face. </p><p>"Y-you know I am terrible at sucking"</p><p>"your gunna learn" he nodded getting off the bed and letting his head rest on Alex's leg. "breath through your nose and try and not focus on being good" Charlie nodded kissing Alex's thighs, Alex was surprisingly hung. Even though he had a slim frame with less muscle than Charlie usually preferred... There was something about him that made him happy. Charlie started but the moment Alex's dick hit the back of his throat he panicked. "Go and get a spider gag, I guess I'm going to have to show you exactly what I want" Charlie stood hanging his head in shame. When he got back Alex kissed his head and got the gag in place. Charlie looked up poking his tongue out with drool starting to drip down onto his chest. "You look so good" Charlie tried smiling but could only get half of one going. "Now, you just have to focus on breathing when my dick isn't in your windpipe" Charlie nodded holding onto Alex's thighs. Alex grabbed Charlie's hair pushing his head over just the tip of his dick. He was able to handle that no problem, it would have been a real disaster if he couldn't. Alex slowly moved him down feeling Charlie take a deep breath, then he moved him all the way down. "Fuck" Alex smiled petting his head, then pulling him back. "Just do that and I'll be happy for the rest of time" Charlie's tongue rubbed up against Alex's head getting a moan. "Okay again" he pulled him close this time making it a single motion. Charlie gagged but didn't pull back, he was able to handle it. "Fuck yeah, you got me close already babe" Alex slowly started thrusting, getting Charlie to gag more and more. But his hands stayed on Alex's legs. "Fuck" Alex looked down seeing his eyes water, he pulled back jerking his cock and letting his dick shoot off a thick load onto Charlie's face. Alex moaned out, his orgasm only starting to fade when Charlie started to suck on his half hard dick again. Playing with it to the best of his ability with the gag on. "Oh Fuck" he laid back tensing up. "Oh Fuck" Charlie didn't stop. "Uhhh" Alex moaned out slowly losing his control, then Alex shot another load, this one being swallowed by Charlie. "Fuck okay okay stop" Charlie pulled back taking off the gag and licking up Alex's load. Then he climbed onto the bed kissing Alex's chest. "You know I'm the Dom right?" </p><p>"Yeah, but I could feel you needed a moment like that, besides. I think I'm figuring out oral pretty good"</p><p>"Yeah" Alex pulled Charlie in kissing him. "Don't expect me to get one of these though" Alex played with Charlie's collar. Tugging him into another kiss. </p><p>"I won't. I just think that doms need to let go sometimes" </p><p>"Yeah, Fuck" Alex rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should let go a bit more often" he turned. "Maybe I should also get retested" </p><p>"what?" </p><p>"I'm just saying. I'd sub for you" Alex kissing his neck. "No one else... But your diffrent"</p><p>"You don't have to get tested again to sub for me" Alex nodded kissing Charlie's chest again. "I love you"</p><p>"love you too" Alex laid back smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>